comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey (Earth-2467)
Jean Grey was a talented archaeologist whom traveled the world in search of the most varied and precious relics, her mentor being the famous Doctor Peter Araune. During a expedition to Delphi, Greece, Jean was betrayed by Raoul Bushman, a member of her team, who killed Araune and herself. However, this would not be Jean's end, as she was resurrected by the Phoenix, located within caves underneath the remnants of the Temple of Apollo, who possessed her. Granting her superhuman powers and a new, twisted and violent personality. Guided by the Phoenix within her, Jean naming herself after the Phoenix creature, striking fear and terror into the hearts of the wicked across New York City. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Empathy': On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix had chosen her as its rightful human host. *'Telepathy': Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix's forces. **'Telepathic Defense': She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **'Telepathic Cloak': She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **'Cloak Mind': Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by other telepaths. **'Psychic Shield': Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. **'Telepathic Illusions': She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage': She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. **'Telepathic Manipulation': She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *'Memory Alteration': She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. *'Mind Control': She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *'Mind Possession': She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *'Personality Alteration': She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *'Mental Paralysis': She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Amnesia': She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Mind Transferral': She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. *'Heal Trauma': She has the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *'Mental Sedating': Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *'Mind Link': Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Psychic Blast': She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". *'Astral Projection': She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *'Mental Detection': She can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Telekinesis': Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has full access to the Phoenix's force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. *'Psychic Firebird': She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. *'Force Field': She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. *'Matter Transmutation': She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). Abilities *'Skilled Detective': Jean is a good detective/private investigator with broad skills , knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. She also knows many of the streets of New York very well due to her past as a office girl. *'Master Martial Artist': Jean is skilled in armed and unarmed combat with training in Boxing, Judo, Savate and Kung Fu, having being trained by both Wildcat and Iron Fist; her knowledge is extensive enough that she can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. On more than one occasion without powers she has fought the Punisher to a stand still. Trivia Category:Earth-2467 Category:Characters of Earth-2467